


Most Mad And Moonly

by artamisward



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artamisward/pseuds/artamisward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loose continuation to Between The Shadow And The Soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Mad And Moonly

It’s easy.

Andy sits on the floor of Miranda’s den her back pressed comfortably against a soft couch.  She watches Miranda carefully make her way across the room. Andy smiles unconsciously at the sight of Miranda’s bare feet. They’re an indication of how comfortable Miranda is around her. It’s a small thing but it fills her with happiness.

It’s easier than she expected. And Andy knows she was more than halfway gone before she started.

She plays with the stem of her wine glass, watching Miranda with curiosity. The appearance of a record player and several records is somehow simultaneously surprising and completely expected.  

It’s as easy as an evening spent in good company, in interesting conversation, in comfortable silences.

“Nina Simone.” It’s not a question; Andy would know the voice anywhere.

Miranda walks back to Andy. She extends a hand in invitation. It doesn’t matter if it is an invitation to get up from the floor, or an invitation to dance, or an invitation to something else entirely, Andy takes it without hesitation.

“Vinyl?” Andy smiles widely. She puts down her wine but doesn’t let go of Miranda’s hand.

“Originals,” Miranda says. Her unoccupied hand slowly runs up Andy’s arm and comes to rest gently on her shoulder. “Not all modernity is better.” There is a ghost of a smile hidden in Miranda’s voice.

Andy looks into blue eyes that show the smile not on Miranda’s face. Her heart thumps loudly in her ears. Miranda is singularly unique.

Andy’s stomach flutters pleasantly as Miranda moves them to the music. And it’s not the small advantage of height she has on Miranda due to their bare feet that makes Andy feel both powerful and weak, it’s the way Miranda’s eyes haven’t stopped looking at her lips. It’s the way Miranda’s hands have found their way to the small of her back. It’s the way Miranda has moved in closer and closer. That’s what makes Andy feel. Everything.

It’s so easy. It’s as easy as an invitation to dance and the touch of hands moving her into position. It’s as easy as a melody and bodies moving to its gentle rhythm.

“You’re trembling,” Miranda says softly, affectionately. She smiles then, her eyes soft and warm and open.

And as easily as that, Andy is in love. It happens so gradually but then so suddenly that Andy can’t remember a moment when she didn’t love Miranda.

“I…” Andy isn’t sure if she has bent down or Miranda has stood on tiptoes, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is the softness of lips pressed against hers and the dizzying feeling of falling.

Andy keeps her eyes closed when Miranda pulls back slightly. She wants to hold on to the moment as long as possible. But, Miranda doesn’t pull away for long. She kisses Andy again. Tenderly.

“You told me once that your answer to me would be yes.” Miranda cups Andy’s face, her thumb softly tracing the skin under it until brown eyes open. “When I was brave enough to ask, you would say yes.”

Andy nods, she remembers.

“You have no need to ask,” Miranda says simply.

Andy understands. She kisses Miranda, pulling her closer. She kisses her softly and deeply.

It’s easy to fall in love with Miranda; because Miranda loved her first.


End file.
